Core 4 Project Summary The Technology Training and Dissemination Core leverages the current strengths, resources and existing programs within our Atlanta-based institutions and supplements these resources with innovative programs designed to achieve our collective ACME POCT goals. This Core will play an essential role in ACME POCT functions during initial global and project-specific needs assessments to help inform the annual project selection and will also ensure lessons learned and best practices defined through project lifecycles are disseminated effectively and built into future training curriculum. Specifically, personnel from the Technology Training and Dissemination Core will directly interface with all ACME POCT personnel and other relevant stakeholders in multiple meaningful ways. At the Center level, the Technology Training and Dissemination Core structure will seek inputs from all stakeholders to define the global needs assessment and will continuously canvas our environment to collect data related to lessons learned and best practices. At the program/project level, our Core experts will conduct an initial Clinical Needs Assessment to drive the selection and ?intake? of microsystem-based POC technologies into the ACME POCT. The Technology Training and Dissemination Core will also be responsible for developing cross-disciplinary training activities for all stakeholders involved (clinicians, microsystems engineers, POC diagnostic developers, patients, public) and will ensure information dissemination is effective.